With the development of electronic communication industries, user devices have become necessities of modern society and have been an important means for transferring rapidly changing information. Various applications are provided that are driven by these mobile devices, such as smart phones, and which provide an Internet access function, personal information management function, and portable multi-player function, portable media player function, or the like.
User devices enter a low-power state to regulate some functions thereof, and thereby efficiently manage power consumption. In order to execute a corresponding application of each user device in the low-power state, an input for executing the application has to be generated after the user device is released from the low-power state. In this case, satisfactory execution time for the application may not be provided to a user.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.